Thanks Zelena
by sraxsky
Summary: 300


Hook is dating Emma, but they have not seen each other naked yet, this goes back to the end of season three or so.

Both stay locked in the granny's bathroom hiding from one of Zelena's monsters.

But after an hour Hook starts to move unconfortably cause of the need to pee, something he tries to hide out of shame and because he does not want Emma to see him "naked" so soon.

Hook come in! —Said Emma pushing the pirate towards the men's room.

Swan? You're good? What happens?—He said worried

The flying monkeys of Zelena, one of them has entered the granny's, and I still do not control my magic enough to protect us.

Again? The damn green witch starts to piss me off...

Welcome to Storybrook -she smile

-Hook smiles at seeing her less worried

*One hour later*

Do you think the danger is gone?

I hope so —he said a little uncomfortably.

Crap—she answered sullenly.

What happen? —Said Hook worried

It's stuck —she said, pushing against the door of the male services.

Let me see —he said trying to force it and listening to a knock on the other side of the door

*It was the knob on the outside*

It seems we're going to have a good long time here inside... —Emma said as nice as possible

Granny and her damn old style... —He said sitting back against the wall

After about ten minutes Killian began to settle repeatedly with an uncomfortable gesture on his face.

Do you carry so much on that ship that you also sway like him? —She said to break the ice

Very funny, I wish... —He chuckled

You have leeches then

No, Swan, I do not have leeches ...

So? Because you have been moving without stopping since we entered here

Do not you get a slight idea of why I was right at the bathroom door when you came in? —Said the pirate raising an eyebrow

No, it can not be —said the savior, laughing loudly.

Oh... shut up Swan —he said with an unfriendly face.

Understand, the fact that a Captain with more than five hundred years is doing the pee-pee dance in a male toilet is a bit of a hoot. —she laughed again.

What do you want me to do? I'm also human Swan

Killian, we're in a bathroom, pee, it's not that complicated, you just have to-

Swan! Please don't be so graphic, I know how to urinate, what happens is that I'm not going to do it in front of you —he said a little blushing

Really? shy bladder? Didn't you do it in front of your crew?

Yes, but they were not you

Aw, how tender, I will not be surprised, it's not something I have not seen, at least those of my ancients-

Swan! I don't need details of anyone's... things —said ashamed

Sorry, I don't understand why you cannot pee in front of me

In this bathroom only the urinal works, and it is very minimalist, I don't know if you understand me, or if you have turned this around, but we have not seen each other naked yet, and I did not want to break that mystery yet, not like that ...

Killian ... —she said approaching him

This will not change things between us, I do not think it's worth it to humiliate you in your leather pants for something like that

It is not so urgent

I've been watching you for almost two hours, and believe me, you do not fool anyone

Okay, I will, but promise me you will not look, let's keep some mystery for the future.

I promise captain!

Very funny

*The captain got up quickly and made sure that she was not looking to get closer to the urinal and relieve herself, he had been holding so much that he could not avoid closing his eyes and letting out a moan of relief*

*That turned on Emma and she took the opportunity to look a bit, the pirate was nothing but that badly endowed, looked flacid about seven inches, did not know why, but the sound of urine hitting the urinal made her moisten*

After two long minutes, the pirate put it back in his pants*

Better? —Said Emma more horny than a bitch at that moment

It's been the best two minutes of my life —he said, smiling in relief.

*She approached him and kissed him passionately*

This ... Does it turn you on?

I don't know, but what I do know is that you put me to a hundred, Captain —she said grabbing his crotch over the leather pants and noticing how it gets harder and harder in her hands, while she placed his good hand in one of her tits

*Killian kisses her again and takes off her vest and t-shirt while she takes off hers*

*She unbuttons his pants and puts her hand in the black boxers leaving out the prominent member of the captain, a generous eight and a half inches dick*

Make me yours Killian —she said between gasps as he prepared to fuck her against the bathroom door, which gave way to falling in the middle of the hall before the eyes of everyone, including Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Bella and Gold ...

Emma still in her bra and leaving Killian covering his exposed erection with his vest and David dropping the coffee to the ground.

To be continue...


End file.
